


Protego Totalum

by myaekingheart



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaekingheart/pseuds/myaekingheart
Summary: Slytherin sixth-year Jack spies a mysterious masked Ravenclaw girl one autumn day and, intrigued by her, becomes determined to decipher her identity while balancing a relationship with Tooth.(Originally written in 2013)





	1. 1. Autumn

Gently floating to the ground, crisp leaves accompanied the autumn breeze as they thickly carpeted the dry earth of the Hogwarts courtyard. All was calm as students gathered about before class to chat and study and enjoy the cool breeze. Calm until, at least, that mischievous menace of a Slytherin, Jack Frost, began waving his crooked, antique wand about the sky and creating a heavy downfall of delicate snowflakes, blotting out the fiery fall hues with a blanket of sparkling white. Many students grimaced up at the young boy who, despite being a sixth year, still possessed the immature heart of a child. Amongst these grumbling scholars was the self-centered MacIntosh who, in his complaining, didn’t pay caution to where he stepped and ended up tripping over…nothingness? Jack curiously peered closer.  
The boy went tumbling to the ground as his foot caught on emptiness, an invisibility cloak tumbling to the ground and revealing the mystery source: a girl. Her ebony hair fell in front of her face but Jack could easily decipher she was a Ravenclaw due to the blue hints on her uniform and the thick novel that flew out of her lap. MacIntosh scowled at the raven-haired girl, shouting something in a furious tone and stomped off frustratedly. But Jack’s eyes stayed locked on the girl, suddenly curious about her. He had never seen her around here before in all his years at the wizarding school but she definitely looked too mature to be a first-year, no doubt.  
Intrigued, Jack jumped down from his perch along the outskirts of the courtyard to approach the mystery maiden but, though he only looked away for a second, she suddenly completely disappeared from view. Bewildered, Jack rattled his brain about where she could’ve gone so quickly until the calls of his younger sister, Emma, shook him from his daze.  
“Jack! I made a new friend!”, she called cheerily as she pulled a young boy alongside her. His blonde hair was combed backwards and he held a mischievous grin to his face. Jack instantly took a liking to this boy– a rare moment since Jack never approved of his sister’s befriending a boy. “This is my new friend, Dash. He’s a Slytherin, just like you!”, Emma continued, introducing her friend. Dash. Jack nodded with a smile, greeting the stocky boy. Dash. The white-haired teen could already tell he had found his new pranking apprentice.


	2. 2. Violet

“Hiccup! I’m sending you to a counselor! Having this great an obsession with dragons is surely nothing but unhealthy!”, Merida moaned as she dropped her head onto the table top, a thud resonating through the library as Hiccup scanned the bookshelves. Rapunzel darted her Scottish friend a look.  
“Leave him alone!”, she scolded the redhead while etching flowers and butterflies onto the scrap piece of parchment she had found crumpled in her pocket. Jack chuckled at the two’s bickering from his seat atop the table, toying with scraggly wand absentmindedly.  
“Hey, Hic? How much longer do you think you’re gonna be? Tooth and I have a date in Diagon Alley in an hour and she got so ticked at me for running late last time”, Jack explained, tilting his head back to view his nerdy friend from behind. But something else caught his eye…  
“You and Tooth are getting pretty serious, huh?”, Rapunzel asked, keeping her eyes on her paper as Jack spun himself around on the table, hardly paying attention to the brunette artist.  
All thoughts of Tooth had instantly faded from his brain. “I found her!”, Jack whispered victoriously. For there, sitting just at the other end of the library, engulfed in that same thick book, sat the mysterious Ravenclaw girl, her long hair blocking her face once again.  
Rapunzel looked up curiously at her Slytherin friend in response to his silence, turning her head to see past him and spy the mystery girl. “Jack, what are you doing?”  
Whipping his head around, Jack just looked at Rapunzel, her Ravenclaw uniform sounding an alarm in his brain, and with serious curiosity and asked her, “Who is that? Who is that girl?”. Rapunzel’s eyes widened a minute at Jack’s desperation before finally answering.  
“I’m pretty sure her name’s Violet. She’s kind of antisocial but I always catch her reading or doodling. That is, when I can see her. She’s kind of, I don’t know…invisible”. Invisible. Now that caught Jack’s attention. He had remembered plenty a time when he felt as if he was invisible– no one ever paid attention to him until that daring charade saving his sister last winter. But, unlike this girl, Jack *wanted* attention. She, on the other hand, seemed to be pushing attention away. This theory, of course, only intrigued Jack more as he continued to study her hidden features. Violet. The shy little Violet…


	3. 3. Waltz

Trumpets blared as the champions of the Triwizard Tournament and their dates shuffled about outside the grand entrance to the hall, arms interlocking and smiles exchanging. Jack, Eugene, MacIntosh, and some boy from Durmstrang quickly got into proper formation as the double doors opened to an armada of students. One by one, the couples entered: first Jack and Tooth, whose luxuriously feathery sapphire gown swished in contrast to Jack’s harsh black robes, then Eugene and the ever-radiant Rapunzel, followed by MacIntosh and the Durmstrang boy with their dates. Hiccup, Astrid, and Merida released great cheers for their triumphant friends as they cleared into the open.  
Jack couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Tooth looked, her lavender eyes glimmering in the limelight as she smiled up at him with genuine affection. But then, once again, something snatched Jack’s attention. Shuffling through a crowd of sleek, bold fabrics went one mysterious ebony ballgown.  
Noticing Jack’s sudden preoccupation as the formally composed waltz erupted and the couples about them began dancing, Tooth gently took Jack’s arm and placed it on her waist to remind him she was still here. As if snapping from a daze, Jack instantly turned his attention to Tooth, smiling mischievously as he ran his hands down to her lower back, causing a blush to run across the small girl’s sunkissed cheeks. And from there, the couple let the music take hold of their feet.


	4. 4. Ebony

“I’ll be right back!”, Jack told Tooth, leaning down to gently kiss her forehead before weaving through the crowds toward the punch bowl.  
“Hurry back!”, she called after him with a sweet smile, turning to converse with the girls nearby gushing about their dates as she ran a delicate hand through the tricolor streak in her short, dark hair.  
Jack fought his way through the heavy concentration of students, their screams piercing his ears as they jammed out to Weird Sister’s music blaring from the stage. Just as the clearing came closer into view, a quick flash of black passed before Jack’s eyes, knocking him and the culprit off their feet. Staring down at the mysterious menace, Jack saw it was none other than the ebony ballgown. Being so close, he could now clearly see the girl’s face, her indigo eyes concealed by a black feathered mask. She had a round face and wide eyes, contributing to her look of innocence, and her features were simple, almost doll-like. Her dark hair was fashioned in an updo of waterfalling curls, hints of cherry red gleaming beneath the bright lights.  
“Um, excuse me?!”, her voice rang out, snapping Jack back to reality.  
“Oh! Oh, um, I’m sorry. Here”, he replied, forcing himself up off of her and extending a hand which she gratefully did not take. Forcing herself up off the ground without the boy’s offered assistance, she brushed the debris off her gown, which accentuated her small bust in a heart-shaped neckline and fell from her waist like upside down teacup. Raising her eyes from her skirt, she scanned his features with great precision. His hair was haphazardly styled, framing his pale face, mesmerizingly sapphire eyes staring back at her curiously. His thin body stood almost a head taller than she, his stance in preparation to walk away.  
“Are you okay now?”, he asked in a deeper voice than expected. That was when the mystery girl realized she was staring, a blush of embarassment rising from her pale, freckled cheeks, and she nodded. Jack nodded in understanding and was just about to walk away when someone from behind him elbowed him in his spine. Taken aback by the sudden jab, Jack tumbled forward, the mystery girl instinctively wrapping her arms about his waist to keep him connecting with the ground. Jack blushed from her touch, looking up at her and sheepishly grinning.  
“Sorry”, he responded. The last thing he wanted to was anger her once more. But she just laughed a bit– a contagious, watery laugh like that of a siren at the shore.  
“Don’t worry about it. You break my fall, I break yours, right?”, she responded, brushing a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear with her free hand just as the harsh music of the band began toning down to a softer melody.  
“This one’s going out to all the lovers out there. Hold each other tight and keep each other warm. And dance your final dance…”, the lead singer’s words slowly transferring into lyric. The mystery girl’s blush deepened as Jack absentmindedly took her hand, the music controlling his feet.  
“One dance won’t hurt, will it?”, he asked quietly, a mischievous smile spreading across his face. The mystery girl giggled a bit, looking down past her ebony mask and following his lead.  
“Don’t worry, Tooth. I’m sure Jack wouldn’t leave you for the last slow dance!”, Merida reassured Tooth nearer to the front of the stage as she danced an amusing little river dance by herself to the music, kicking up her worn Converse beneath the rips in her aqua gown. Tooth nodded acutely as she searched the crowd for her date.  
“I sure hope you’re right”  
“Believe that magic works…”, the lead singer sang in his vibrato as Jack lifted his mystery dancer off the ground, twirling her and dipping her instinctually as he looked into her indigo eyes.  
Pulling her wand from the strap on her thigh, she muttered the words “Protego Totalum”, casting a bubble over the two of them so nobody could interrupt their waltz, the blue gleam of their force field causing the crowd to part and the spotlight to fall upon the couple, so engorged in the moment they didn’t even realize the sudden attention. Tooth peered over from the edge of the crowd, gasping as her eyes zoned in on Jack dancing with this ebony mystery, both of them blushing as they looked at each other with genuine curiosity, completely lost in each other’s eyes. Extending her arm out, Tooth whacked Merida on the shoulder, cueing the redhead to turn around abruptly, her crystal eyes widening at the sight of Jack with another girl.  
“Oh, Tooth…” she mumbled, turning to face the petite girl as she bit her bottom lip, her eyes glossy with tears.  
“He wouldn’t…”, she murmured before backing away, horrified, just as the music died down. Mixed cheers erupted from the watching crowds, the mystery girl lifting the forcefield about the two of them, completely embarassed at the sight of their audience as Jack turned to see Merida shoot him a death glare before darting to Tooth’s aid.  
Suddenly realizing what he’d done, Jack groaned and ran a hand through his hair, turning to face his mystery girl and mouth the words “I’m sorry” but she had already disappeared into oblivion.


	5. 5. Loyalty

With hands intertwined, Jack and Tooth strolled down the hallways of Hogwarts and out into the fresh air of springtime, the snow melting beneath their feet and petals blossoming from the otherwise bare treebranches. Tooth hummed cheerily to herself as they strolled, comforted by Jack’s return to her side after that very…hurtful Yule Ball dance. She didn’t dare relive the moment, curled up in Merida’s arms in the bathroom as tears streamed down her face, almost casting “Avada Kedavra” on Jack when he ran into the girl’s room after them, pleading for forgiveness. All that mattered was that he was hers now, all hers, and she kept his guarantee of loyalty etched on her heart. But Jack still was troubled. He hadn’t seen the fear flicker across the girl’s masked face at Merida’s death glare, her guilt when she saw Tooth dart through the crowd, the skirt of her feathered gown flapping behind her like a bird in flight. But most importantly, Jack hadn’t seen her.  
Every free moment he had, he scoured the crowds and the courtyard for his mystery dancer, his ebony ballgown. She left behind nothing for him to track her with. Nothing but the memory of her indigo eyes and masked face. Fortunately, Tooth was too happy to have Jack back to herself that she hadn’t noticed Jack’s still present preoccupation with this girl. She never wanted to go through the pain of the risk of losing him ever again, and with that thought, she gently laid her head against Jack’s shoulder with a contented sigh.


	6. 6. Found

Loneliness. The concept had become foreign to Jack ever since he regained his girlfriend’s trust after the Yule Ball. He finally had a free moment to himself while Tooth helped Rapunzel with a huge art project she was conducting, sighing in relief as he walked the empty halls by himself, the quiet pounding of his feet echoing down the long corridors. It amused him how badly he hungered loneliness now. Years ago, it seemed as if loneliness hungered him, his lack of recognition eating away at his sanity. Now it seemed as though the roles were reversed. Emerging into the fresh, spring sunlight, energy suddenly pulsed through him and casted a gentle snowfall across the courtyard once again, chuckling as students scrambled out of the abrupt cold. Tilting his head back, Jack closed his eyes and let the delicate snowflakes disintegrate on his pale skin, the frozen drops sending a tingle of satisfaction down his spine. Losing himself in the moment, Jack stood there until a familiar voice shook him from his daze.  
“Jack!”  
Panicked at first, Jack whipped his head around to face the source of the adolescent voice– fearing Tooth had finally come back to attend to him– but relief washed over the Slytherin teen as he spied none other than his pranking apprentice Dash sprint towards him, faster than lightning. For, after all, speed was what Dash was known best for. Not even pausing to catch his breath, Dash smiled up at his mischief tutor, beginning to make small talk. Jack eyed the boy carefully throughout their light conversation, Dash’s hand hidden behind his back signaling an impending prank, but Dash didn’t falter.  
“Oh! And Jack, I want you to meet my sister, Violet!”, Dash announced, turning to face the empty space behind him. Violet. Jack suddenly grew more alert. Dash’s sister Violet. The same Violet he had been curious about all that time? The mysterious Ravenclaw girl? Revealing herself beneath her invisibility cloak stood a lanky girl almost a head shorter than he, her ebony hair falling in a curtain in front of her face as she kept her arms clasped shyly across her abdomen.  
“Violet, this is my good friend, Jack”, Dash said to his sister, a gasp releasing from her mouth as suddenly the pieces came together. Jack eyed the blinded girl curiously as she finally unconvered her face, gently tucking her hair behind her ear. She had a round face and wide eyes, contributing to her look of innocence, and her features were simple, almost doll-like. Her skin was pale, a light blush running across her freckled cheeks as she looked back at Jack with big, indigo eyes.  
“The ebony ballgown”, Jack murmured in disbelief. His mystery dancer was the Ravenclaw girl. And she was Dash’s sister. And he had found her. He finally *found* her.  
Dash gave his friend a questioning look as Jack snapped out of his daze, embarassment painting his face as he extended a hand to shake.  
“Have we met before?”, Jack questioned jokingly, suddenly fearing that his realization maybe wasn’t true after all, just a hallucination from searching so long.  
Violet took his hand and shook it politely, laughing a bit to herself and responding in a light tone, “You break my fall, I break yours, right?”. Jack grinned. It was her. His mystery dancer.  
The two stood there for a moment, making small talk with Dash though internally screaming that within such a grand campus, they had finally been reunited after so many hours of searching.  
Lost in her daze, Violet barely realized when the grand bell tolled to signal the beginning of classes, suddenly snapping from her trance with the realization that her first class was all the way at the other end of the campus. Jack nodded and said his goodbyes to the siblings, Tooth’s words requesting him to find her once the grand bell tolls echoing repeatedly in his brain as he turned to find her. But, just as he went to leave, he felt a soft hand grasp his, whipping around in shock to find Violet standing there with his hand in hers, looking up at him nervously. She just gave him a small half-smile before running off to class, forcing a folded up piece of parchment into his palm.  
Jack watched her run off, studying her body’s movements, before looking curiously down at the parchment. Tenderly unfolding the delicate paper, her messy handwriting scrawled across the page read: One more dance won’t hurt, will it? Meet me in the library– invisiblity section– at 4pm sharp.  
Jack grinned at the invitation, looking back up to watch her continue off towards class but, lik always, she had already disappeared into oblivion.


	7. 7. Completion

Sweaty palms clenched as Jack’s heart pounded in his chest in rhythm to his footsteps, venturing down the hall to the great library. Invisibility section, invisibility section, meet her in the invisibility section, he murmured to himself in his brain. His hands trembled slightly, still in disbelief that he had found and that she was who she was and just that all the puzzle pieces that had found their way to each other and fit perfectly.  
Strolling down the aisles of books, Jack searched for the correct spot, unfamiliar with the library due to his lack of reading habits. A sigh of relief. He had found it. But…she wasn’t there.  
Circling in his spot, he looked for any space she might be hiding, her Gothic features blending in well with the dark decor of the room. A sudden rustling and light giggle sent Jack scouring even moreso at the hints of her presence, finally turning to find her seated at one of the tables hiding her face behind a book. Peeking her indigo eyes up past the top of her novel, her face turned red and she dropped the cover, smiling up at him.  
“So, you’re her?! I mean, she’s you?! I mean–”, Jack stammered before Violet placed a finger to his lips and nodded. Jack blushed at her touch, laughing a bit in disbelief at her confirmation. “I-I can’t believe it! You’re her! I’ve been searching for you for months! So many close calls and–and…!”  
Violet giggled a bit at Jack’s excitement, amusedly shushing him in hopes of not getting kicked out by the stuffy librarian. “I can’t believe you’re him! I mean, I remembered you from the Yule Ball– the way we danced and that look on your face– but I had no idea you were the Jack my brother’s been talking about!”, she quietly gushed.  
The two continued with their quiet, unbelievable ranting until they both shut up, finding themselves closer than expected, just mere inches from each other’s face. Looking up with shy disposition, Violet blushed at Jack’s genuine smile, that smirk that had been ingrained in her mind since that night dancing, and quickly rushed over to the spot she was seated at. Jack gave her a curious glance but didn’t question her actions as she took her invisibility cloak from it’s spot draped across the chair’s back and approached Jack once again.  
“I wouldn’t want us getting caught by anyone. I keep feeling like we’re being watched”, she whispered, throwing the cloak over their heads as they instantly concealed. “Now, where were we?”  
Jack blushed as they scooted closer to one another once more, trying to keep their giggles quiet as Violet kneeled on the hard floor between Jack’s legs, placing her hands on his chest, the two of them completely unsuspecting of a pair of hurt, lavender eyes eavesdropping from the other side of the bookshelf, clutching a book on dentistry against her chest.  
Oblivious to Tooth’s presence mere inches from their charade, Violet reached down and pulled her wand from the strap about her thigh and, to ensure their privacy, muttered the same words she had that fateful night.  
Protego totalum.


End file.
